jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Klonkrieger/Legends
Die Klonkrieger waren Soldaten, die für die Galaktische Republik gezüchtet und trainiert wurden. Die Klonarmee, genannt Große Armee der Republik, kam in den Klonkriegen zum Einsatz, angeführt von Jedi-Generälen (Jedi-Rittern) und Jedi-Kommandanten (Padawane). Aufgrund des strikten militärischen Trainingsprogramms, dem sie von Beginn an unterworfen waren, unterstützt durch genetische Veränderungen an ihrem Erbgut, zeichneten sich die Klone durch bedingungslose Treue zur Republik und ihrem Oberhaupt, Kanzler Palpatine aus. Geschichte Der Auftraggeber Im Jahr 32 VSY gab Jedi-Meister Sifo-Dyas den Kaminoanern, Bewohnern des Wasserplaneten Kamino, den Auftrag zur Produktion einer Klonarmee für die Galaktische Republik. Die Kaminoaner galten als Experten im Klonen und hatten in der Galaxis den einschlägigen Ruf, hervorragende Soldaten und Arbeitsklone für gefährliche Aufgaben wie z.B. die Arbeit in Minen zu produzieren. Die genauen Umstände der Erteilung dieses Auftrages sind mysteriös; der Jedi-Orden selbst hatte laut Jedi-Meistern Mace Windu und Yoda niemals den Auftrag zur Produktion einer solchen Armee autorisiert. Zudem war Meister Syfo-Dias etwa zum Zeitpunkt der Auftragserteilung verstorben. An seiner Stelle hatte ein seinerzeit unbekannter Mann namens Tyranus die Überwachung der Arbeiten übernommen, von dem sich später herausstellte, dass er identisch mit Graf Dooku von Serenno war, dem Mörder von Syfo-Dias und Sith-Schüler von Darth Sidious. Die genetische Vorlage right|thumb|Die Klon-Vorlage: Jango Fett. Die Kaminoaner schlugen vor, eine Macht-sensitive genetische Vorlage für die Klon-Armee zu wählen, aber Tyranus lehnte diesen Vorschlag ab. Stattdessen setzte er ein hohes Kopfgeld auf Komari Vosa, seine ehemalige Padawan aus, und ließ einige in seinen Augen geeignete Kandidaten gegeneinander darum kämpfen. Schließlich setzte sich der mandalorianische Söldner Jango Fett gegen seinen erbittertsten Rivalen Montross durch und brachte das Opfer zur Strecke. Tyranus war von seiner Leistung beeindruckt, da Fett dadurch bewiesen hatte, dass er in der Lage war, erfolgreich gegen Jedi zu kämpfen - was auch im Hinblick auf die bevorstehenden Aufgaben der Klon-Armee von großem Interesse war. Tyranus bot ihm eine große Summe, um sich als "Spender" genetischen Materials zur Verfügung zu stellen und dabei zu helfen, das Ausbildungsprogramm für die Klone zu gestalten. Fett stimmte diesem Angebot zu, unter der zusätzlichen Bedingung, einen genetisch unveränderten Klon als Sohn für sich selbst zu erhalten - seinen Sohn Boba Fett. Während der Verhandlungen mit Dooku erfuhr Fett den wahren Zweck der Klonarmee - die Jedi eines Tages zu beseitigen. Diese Tatsache war - neben der beträchtlichen Bezahlung - ein weiterer Grund, warum Jango Fett dem Angebot zustimmte, da er seit der Schlacht von Galidraan eine starke persönliche Abneigung gegen Jedi empfand. Das genetische Material von Jango Fett sollte einige Modifikationen erfahren; als erstes wurde der Alterungsprozeß der Klone beschleunigt, so dass sie in der doppelten Geschwindigkeit alterten. Dieses sollte eine zu lange Ausbildungszeit vermeiden und einsatzbereite Soldaten bereits in zehn Jahren produzieren, anstatt in einer normalen menschlichen Zeitspanne von zwanzig Jahren. Beginn der Produktion: Ein Fehlschlag thumb|left|Die Klonanlage auf Kamino. Zu Beginn versuchten die Kaminoaner, das genetische Material des Spenders zu verbessern, indem die Intelligenz und körperliche Leistungsfähigkeit erhöht wurden. Dieser erste Testlauf erwies sich als Fehlschlag. Von den zwölf hergestellten Prototypen verstarben sechs bereits im Embryonalstadium. Die übrigen sechs Klone erfüllten nicht die strengen Qualitätsansprüche der Kaminoaner, da sie sich zwar mit einer um 35 Prozent erhöhten Intelligenz als äußerst scharfsinnig erwiesen und zudem ein eidetisches Gedächtnis hatten, allerdings auch Verhaltensauffälligkeiten zeigten und nicht kommandierbar waren. Im Alter von zwei Jahren, was durch die genetisch bedingte Wachstumsbeschleunigung einem physischen Alter von vier Jahren entsprach, sollten sie nach entsprechenden Tests deswegen "rekonditioniert", d.h. in diesem Fall eliminiert werden. Der mandalorianische Sergeant Kal Skirata, der von Jango Fett zum Trainieren von Spezialeinheiten nach Kamino geholt worden war, verhinderte die Tötung der sechs Kinder und nahm sich ihrer an. Aus ihnen wurden die berüchtigten Null-ARCs, die während der Klonkriege vor allem für Geheimdienst-Aufgaben und "Schwarze Operationen" eingesetzt wurden. Sie galten als psychopathisch und waren ausschließlich loyal gegenüber Kal Skirata, der für sie eine Vaterfigur war. Nach der Schlacht von Geonosis wurden sie deswegen für die Dauer des Krieges seinem Kommando unterstellt und auf diese Weise zu einer höchst effizienten Spezialeinheit. Zwei Null-ARCs, N-10 Jaing und N-6 Kom'rk waren die Klon-Geheimdiensteinheiten, die General Grievous auf Utapau lokalisierten. Einhundert Alpha-Klone Im zweiten Testlauf produzierten die Kaminoaner einhundert sogenannte "Alpha"-Klone, die - nach den Erfahrungen mit den Null-ARCs - von der obligatorischen Wachstumsbeschleunigung einmal abgesehen, keine genetischen Veränderungen am Erbgut erfuhren. Diese Einheiten sollten von Jango Fett persönlich ausgebildet werden und sie wurden zu den sogenannten Advanced Recon Commandos, kurz: Alpha-ARCs. Diese Soldaten waren, wie Jango auch, vor allem Einzelgänger und wurden dementsprechend dazu ausgebildet, alleine und selbständig hinter den feindlichen Linien zu operieren. Ihre Spezialgebiete hierbei waren klassische Commando-Aufgaben wie Sabotage und die Vorbereitung größerer Infanterie-Einsätze. Sie galten als äußerst schwer zu kommandieren und wurden nach Jango Fetts Tod in Stasis versetzt, da die Kaminoaner sie für zu gefährlich und unberechenbar hielten, um sie zum Einsatz zu bringen. Sie waren für die letzte Verteidigung im Falle eines Angriffs auf die Klonanlagen bestimmt und sollten in diesem Fall die noch unreifen Klone und Kinder töten, damit sie nicht in die Händer der Separatisten fielen. Nach der ersten Schlacht um Kamino, bei der die ARCs aus der Stasis geweckt wurden, wurden sie in die Große Armee der Republik (GAR) integriert. Ein Alpha-ARC, A-17, kehrte später nach Kamino zurück, um dort als Ausbilder für reguläre Klon-Kommandeure zu fungieren, die durch die Vermittlung besonderer ARC-Fähigkeiten bessere Führungsoffiziere werden sollten. Er bildete unter anderem die Kommandanten CC-2224 Cody - den Klon-Begleiter Obi-Wan Kenobis -, CC-5052 Bly, CC-1004 Gree und C-1138 Bacara aus. Die regulären Klone Nachdem sich auch die Alpha-ARCs als zu instabil und schwer zu kommandieren herausgestellt hatten, manipulierten die Kaminoaner das genetische Material in größerem Ausmaß. "Wünschenswerte" Eigenschaften aus Jangos Erbgut wurden betont, wie Loyalität, Mut, Aggression und ein sehr starker Sinn für Disziplin. "Unerwünschte" Eigenschaften hingegen wurden entfernt, insbesondere alles, was Jango zum Einzelgänger machte - und damit ungeeignet für einen Infanteristen. Im Endresultat waren die neuen Klone in höchstem Maße diszipliniert, bereit und willig, Befehle zu befolgen - wichtige Grundelemente für jede funktionierende Armee. Auf diesem manipulierten genetischen Ausgangsmaterial basierten sämtliche Klon-Einheiten, reguläre Infanterie wie auch spezialisierte Einheiten, z.B. Republic Commandos, die sich ausschließlich durch ihre hochspezialisierte Ausbildung unterschieden. Mit diesem genetischen Material war die strenge Kamino-Qualitätskontrolle zufrieden; von zweihundert Klonen erwiesen sich im Schnitt nur sieben als "Unter-Standard" und wurden rekonditioniert, was als äußerst gute Quote galt. Die Produktion und das Training der Kloneinheiten war ein fortlaufender Prozess. Dadurch befanden sich Klone schon in ihrer Trainingsphase, während eine andere Produktionsschicht mit der embryonalen Entwicklung neuer Klone beschäftigt war. Training thumb|left|Klone erhalten ihre Ausrüstung im Ausbildungsbereich von Kamino. Neben der genetischen Manipulation spielte die strikte Ausbildung der Klone eine entscheidende Rolle, da Verhalten und Leistungen im Feld nicht durch Gene allein bewerkstelligt werden konnten. Im Frühstadium erhielten alle Klone gleichermaßen ein Flash-Training, wodurch ihnen die Grundlagen des militärischen Handwerks vermittelt wurden - Waffenkunde, Taktik und Drill. Im weiteren unterschied sich die Ausbildung stark, je nachdem, welcher Funktion ein Klon zugeordnet wurde. Neben dem Flash-Training wurden alle Klone einer Live-Feuer-Ausbildung unterzogen, wo sie unter realen Einsatzbedingungen in großen Simulationsanlagen auf Kamino allen denkbaren Kampfsituationen ausgesetzt waren. Durch die Verwendung von schmerzhafter Simulations-Munition zu Beginn der Ausbildung und dem Umstieg auf scharfe Munition ab dem Alter von fünf Jahren, wurde gewährleistet, dass ein Trainingseffekt im höchsten Maße gegeben war. Die Trainingsanlagen auf Kamino konnten jede Art von Umgebung simulieren, von Häuserkampf über Dschungel bis hin zu Wüste und Eis. Zusätzlich verstärkten die Kaminoaner den Lerneffekt durch den Einsatz von KE-8 Enforcern, mit Elektroschockern ausgestatteten kleinen Schiffen, die über dem Trainingsgelände kreisten und Klone, die keine zufriedenstellende Leistung brachten, "motivierten". Im Gegensatz zu Droiden wurden Klonen keine synthetischen Kampfprogramme installiert, welche sie statisch kämpfen ließen, sondern sie waren in der Lage, kreativ zu denken und eventuell ungünstige Befehle auch freier zu "interpretieren", anstatt sie roboterhaft auszuführen. Dadurch waren sie Droiden weit überlegen. Das disziplinierte Befolgen von Befehlen, ungeachtet persönlicher Gefühle, war dem rigorosen Training zuzuschreiben; die Tatsache, dass die Order 66 von nahezu allen Einheiten ausgeführt wurde, hatte nicht - wie vielfach fälschlich angenommen - genetische Gründe oder wurde den Klonen gar "einprogrammiert", sondern gehörte zu einer ganzen Reihe regulärer Worst-Case-Szenarien, die im Rahmen des Drills immer wieder eingeübt wurden. Training: Reguläre Einheiten Die regulären Einheiten, d.h. der Großteil der Infanterie und der Klonpiloten, erhielt keine besondere Ausbildung durch menschliche oder anderweitig nicht-kaminoanische Ausbilder. Ihre Ausbildung beschränkte sich auf ausgiebiges Flash-Training und die Live-Feuer-Übungen. Der Inhalt ihres Trainingsprogramms orientierte sich dabei an der spezifischen Aufgabe des jeweiligen Klons; Raumjäger-Piloten übten bereits sehr früh in Schwerelosigkeit, während Piloten von Landungs- und Bodenfahrzeugen lernten, jedes Fahrzeug der GAR zu beherrschen. Offiziere der regulären Einheiten, die sich aus den Rängen Sergeant, Leutnant, Captain und Kommandant zusammensetzten, erhielten ein gesondertes Flash-Training, das ihnen die notwendigen Kenntnisse zum Führen einer Einheit vermittelte. In jeder Einheit erhielten einige Klone neben dem grundlegenden medizinischen Training, das alle bekamen, eine zusätzliche Sanitäter-Ausbildung. Training: Spezialeinheiten "Stellt euch vor, ihr seid eine Hand. Jeder von euch ist ein Finger und ohne die anderen seid ihr nutzlos. Alleine kann ein Finger nicht greifen, oder kontrollieren, oder eine Faust formen. Ihr seid nichts alleine, aber ihr seid alles zusammen." - Kal Skirata thumb|right|Null-ARC N-11 und Republic Commando RC-1309 "Niner" bei der Einsatzbesprechung. Neben den ARCs, die von Jango Fett persönlich ausgebildet wurden, erhielt eine weitere Gruppe von Klonen persönliche Betreuung durch nicht-kaminoanische Ausbilder: Die 10.000 Republic Commandos. Hierbei handelte es sich um in Vierer-Gruppen operierende Spezialeinheiten, die zwar auf dem regulären genetischen Material basierten, jedoch von frühster Kindheit an von der Armee abgesondert wurden und in kleinen Gruppen von je vier Kindern aufgezogen wurden. Während die ARCs von Anfang an lernten, alleine zu operieren, lernten die Republic Commandos, als Einheit zu funktionieren. Sie wurden stark aufeinander geprägt und so zu einer verschworenen Einheit zusammengeschweißt und lernten auf diese Weise, effizient zu funktionieren. Um sie auszubilden, hatte Jango einhundert handverlesene Ausbilder nach Kamino geholt, davon 75 Mandalorianer. Diese waren auf mando'a (mandalorianisch) bekannt als Cuy'val Dar, "die, die nicht mehr existieren". Aufgrund des streng geheimen Klonprogrammes mußten diese Ausbilder sämtliche Verbindungen zur Außenwelt abbrechen und nicht einmal ihre Familien durften etwas von ihrem Auftrag erfahren, so dass viele von ihnen in der Heimat für tot gehalten wurden. Jeder Ausbilder bekam 25 bis 26 dieser Commando-Squads zugewiesen und trainierte sie nach seinen eigenen Vorstellungen und in seinen Spezialgebieten. Es stellte sich im Laufe des Krieges heraus, dass die Squads, die von Mandalorianern trainiert wurden, eine signifikant höhere Überlebensrate aufwiesen als die Squads, die von nicht-mandalorianischen Ausbildern trainiert wurden. Dennoch wurden fast die Hälfte der Republic Commandos bereits in der Anfangszeit des Krieges getötet, da die befehlshabenden Jedi unerfahren waren und nicht wußten, wie die hoch spezialisierten Einheiten einzusetzen waren, so dass viele von ihnen einfach als Infanterie zum Einsatz kamen. Mit wachsender Erfahrung der Jedi wurden die Commandos als Spezialeinheiten gemäß ihrer Ausbildung eingesetzt und dadurch die Verlustrate enorm gesenkt, zudem erreichten diese Kräfte zu neunzig Prozent ihre Einsatzziele. Neben regulären Live-Feuer-Übungen mußten die Republic Commandos wie auch die ARCs in ihrer Ausbildung lernen, extreme Situationen durchzustehen, wie das Standhalten bei Folter. Eine berüchtigte Übung war eine mit verwesten Nerf-Eingeweiden gefüllte Grube, durch die die Soldaten robben mußten. Mandalorianisches Erbe Viele der von Jango angeheuerten Ausbilder, die nicht gewußt hatten, worauf sie sich einließen, da man ihnen nur gesagt hatte, sie würden "Spezialcommandos ausbilden", waren zutiefst entsetzt, als sie feststellten, dass sie geklonte Kinder zu Soldaten machen sollten. Die Klonarmee wurde insbesondere von vielen Mandalorianern als "Sklavenarmee" empfunden, weil die Soldaten für eine Republik kämpfen und sterben sollten, mit der sie nichts zu tun hatten, die sie für ihre Arbeit nicht bezahlte und in der sie kein Stimmrecht hatten. Die Klone durften nicht frei entscheiden, einen Einsatz abzulehnen und hatten keine Alternative zum Kämpfen; Freizeit war unbekannt, da Zeit jenseits des Schlachtfeldes ausschließlich mit Schlafen und Training gefüllt wurde, und selbst während des Krieges konnten diejenigen Soldaten, die auf zivilisierten Welten wie Coruscant stationiert waren, nicht nach Belieben die Kaserne verlassen und den Feierabend im Vergnügungsviertel verbringen - abgesehen davon, dass sie über keine Zahlungsmittel verfügten. Viele der Ausbilder waren deshalb bemüht, ihre "Jungs" deswegen so weit wie möglich für diese Ausbeutung zu entschädigen. Kal Skirata zum Beispiel schmuggelte für sie mandalorianische Spezialitäten wie Uj'alayi-Kuchen nach Kamino (was streng verboten war, da die Klone einen strikten, von den Kaminoanern ausgearbeiteten und für ihren alterungsbeschleunigten und deswegen sehr energiehungrigen Metabolismus optimierten Ernährungsplan zu befolgen hatten), oder er gab ihnen Literatur zum Lesen, die eindeutig nicht auf dem Lehrplan stand. Die Mandalorianer, allen voran Jango Fett, versuchten, ihren Squads zudem die mandalorianische Kultur nahezubringen, da sie der Ansicht waren, dass es sich bei ihnen um Mandalorianer handelte. Der schlimmste Zustand für einen Mandalorianer ist es, "Dar'manda" zu sein, das heißt, jemand, der nichts über seine Herkunft weiß und seine Identität - und damit seine Seele - verloren hat. Damit den Männern nach mandalorianischem Glauben ihre Seele gegeben wird, versuchten die Ausbilder, sie mit der Kultur vertraut zu machen, der sie entstammten. Die Null-ARCs, die ARCs und - im begrenzten Umfang - auch die Republic Commandos lernten deswegen neben Basic auch mando'a und Jango Fett dichtete einige klassische mandalorianische Schlachtgesänge um, damit sie auf die Situation der Klonkrieger zutrafen - so wurden in den Texten zum Beispiel "Jedi" und "Coruscant" eingebaut. Insbesondere ein Lied, das Vode An (Wir alle sind Brüder), wurde zu einer Art Hymne der GAR und verbreitete sich im Laufe des Krieges auch unter den regulären Klontruppen, die zuvor nicht mit dieser Kultur in Kontakt gekommen waren. Auch ein archaisches Ritual, das Dha Werda Verda ("Schattenkrieger"), das durch rhythmisches Schlagen auf die Rüstung begleitet wurde, verbreitete sich nach und nach quer durch alle Reihen, was die Identifikation und den Corpsgeist innerhalb der Armee mit Fortschreiten des Krieges deutlich steigerte. Einige Klone, wie z.B. CC-1138 Commander Bacara, konnten mit den wachsenden mandalorianischen Einflüssen übrigens nicht viel anfangen - er war, wie einige seiner Kollegen, von einem ehemaligen Journeyman Protector von Concord Dawn trainiert worden und hatte dessen Sinn für Recht und Ordnung, sowie dessen Dialekt und Wortwahl übernommen. Das hatte zur Folge, dass er sich vom "mandalorianischen" Teil der Klonarmee entfremdete und stattdessen mit Gleichgesinnten wie CC-8826 Commander Neyo zusammentat. Namen thumb|left|Klon-Kommandant "Cody".Obwohl es keine offizielle Richtlinie in der GAR war, gaben sich die Klone selber Namen. Dieses hatte in erster Linie praktische Gründe, weil es nicht sinnvoll war, sich im Einsatz mit langen Nummern rufen zu müssen. Die meisten Namen waren Abwandlungen der ID-Nummern, wie "Niner" oder "Sev". Andere Namen bezogen sich auf Eigenschaften oder Rollen, die die Soldaten innehatten, wie z.B. "Boss" oder "Atin" (mando'a für "hartnäckig, stur"). Im Laufe der Zeit nannten auch immer mehr Jedi die Klone, mit denen sie arbeiteten, beim Namen. Mit der Ausbildung der zweiten Generation von Kommandanten durch A-17 wurden diese Kommandanten ausdrücklich dazu ermutigt, sich und den Klonen, mit denen sie zusammenarbeiteten, Namen zu suchen, so dass sich z.B. CC-1004, der ein starkes persönliches Interesse an exotischer Fauna und Flora entwickelte, "Gree" nannte - nach einer exotischen Lebensform. Alle sechs Null-ARCs wurden von Skirata persönlich nach legendären mandalorianischen Kriegern benannt. Ausrüstung "Kümmere dich gut um deine Ausrüstung und deine Ausrüstung wird sich gut um dich kümmern." - eine der ersten Lektionen für jeden Klon Die Rüstung thumb|right|Die Phase I-Rüstung. Wichtigster Ausrüstungsgegenstand für jeden Klon war die charakteristische Rüstung. Zu Beginn des Krieges wurden die Soldaten mit der Phase I-Rüstung ausgestattet. In dieser war, aufgrund mangelnder menschlicher Anatomie-Kenntnisse der Kaminoaner, das Sitzen äußerst unkomfortabel und die Rüstung war zudem nicht sonderlich widerstandsfähig gegen stärkere Geschosse, Blaster und Schrapnelltreffer. Zudem waren die HUDs extrem empfindlich und konnten von EMP-Granaten leicht gestört werden. Da EMP-Granaten eine wichtige Waffe gegen Droiden waren, war dieser Umstand äußerst hinderlich. Die Phase I-Rüstung der regulären Einheiten war weiß, wobei Offiziere durch farbige Markierungen kenntlich gemacht wurden: Sergeant=grün, Leutnant=blau, Captain=rot, Kommandant=gelb. Republic Commandos trugen silber-glänzende, massive Rüstungen, die ihnen den Spitznahmen "Shiny Boys" einbrachten, während sich ARC-Trooper durch eine besondere Rüstung mit Schulter-Pauldron und dem Kama, einem traditionellen mandalorianischen Jagdrock, auszeichneten. thumb|right|Verschiedene Formen der Phase-II-Rüstung. Im zweiten Jahr des Krieges wurde die Phase II-Rüstung eingeführt. Schwächen, wie die Empfindlichkeit gegen EMP-Felder und Blaster und das anatomische Problem wurden beseitigt, zudem wurden die Rüstungen mehr den spezifischen Erfordernissen und Einsatzorten angepaßt. Farben markierten nicht länger den Rang des Trägers, sondern die Zugehörigkeit zur Einheit, so trugen z.B. Soldaten der 41. Elite Legion weiß-graue Rüstungen und, wenn sie auf bewaldeten Planeten eingesetzt waren, zusätzlich Rüstungen mit grünem Tarnmuster. Auch die Republic Commandos begannen, ihre Rüstungen individueller zu gestalten; Omega Squad forderte mattschwarze Rüstungen an, während die Mitglieder von Delta Squad ihre Rüstungen in verschiedenen Farben martialisch bemalten. Mit der Ausbildung einzelner Kommandanten durch ARC-17 auf Kamino wuchs der Hang zur Individualisierung weiter und die neuen ARC-Kommandanten gestatteten ihren Offizieren, Kama zu tragen oder ihre Rüstung anderweitig zu individualisieren. Manche Rüstungen, wie die der Galactic Marines waren hochspezialisiert und hatten vor dem Atemfilter des Helmes zusätzlich einen Schutz aus Synthmesh, der Staub, Sand, Asche und fliegende Pilzsporen abhalten sollte. Die Waffen Die Standardausrüstung eines regulären Infanteriesoldaten bestand aus einem DC-15 Blastergewehr, dazu zwei Merr-Sonn V-1 Thermaldetonatoren, zwei Granaten, einer ECD (Anti-Droiden)-Granate und einem Medpack mit Synthflesh und Bacta. Republic Commandos verwendeten das DC-17m-Blastergewehr, das über einen zusätzlichen Scharfschützenaufsatz und einen panzerbrechenden Aufsatz verfügte und mit einem Handgriff umgestellt werden konnte. Daneben waren eine ganze Reihe spezieller Waffen in Gebrauch, wie z.B. das DC-15X Scharfschützengewehr, DC-15s und DC-17s Blasterpistolen, sowie PLX Raketenwerfer. Im Einsatz: Die Klonkriege Obi-Wan Kenobi entdeckte im Jahr 22 VSY die Klonarmeee auf Kamino, wo er vom dortige Premierminister Lama Su über das bevorstehende Produktionsende der ersten Generation von Klonkriegern informiert wurde. Anschließend berichtete er seine Entdeckung dem Jedi-Rat, der einem Einsatz solcher Krieger kritisch gegenüberstand, im Anbetracht der Bedrohung durch die Separatisten aber keinen anderen Weg sah, die Republik zu verteidigen, da diese über keine eigene Armee verfügte. Der Senat gewährte dem Obersten Kanzler Palpatine provisorische Notstandsvollmachten für die Zeit der Bedrohung durch die Separatisten, so dass der Kanzler in der Lage war, die Einführung der Großen Armee der Republik im Dienste der Galaktischen Republik und zur Erhaltung eines demokratischen Staates auszurufen. Jedi-Meister Yoda führte die erste Generation der Klontruppen, bestehend aus 1,2 Millionen Einheiten, in die erste Schlacht der Klonkriege, die auf dem Planeten Geonosis ausgebrochen waren. Hier kämpften die Klonsoldaten zum ersten Mal unter der Führung der Jedi gegen die Droidenarmeen der Separatisten. Im Laufe der dreijährigen Klonkriege kam eine weitere Generation von Klontruppen, bestehend aus über zwei Millionen Klonen, hinzu. Klone waren in allen Bereichen tätig - Infanterie, Panzerverbände, Sternjägercorps, Flottenstreitkräfte, Spezialeinheiten. Order 66 Im dritten Jahr der Klonkriege, als Kanzler Palpatine sich als Sith-Lord Darth Sidious offenbarte, erteilte er den Klon-Kommandeuren die "Order 66". Dieser Befehl bedeutete, dass die Jedis die Republik verraten hatten und ab sofort als Feinde der Republik anzusehen und zu töten seien. Da die oberste Priorität jedes Klones die Loyalität zur Republik und zum Kanzler war, führten die meisten von ihnen diesen Befehl auf der Stelle aus, so dass im Rahmen dieser Aktion fast der gesamte Jedi-Orden ausgelöscht wurde. Die meisten Jedis, die seit drei Jahren eng mit ihren Klon-Kommandeuren zusammengearbeitet hatten und teilweise kameradschaftlich mit ihnen verbunden waren, waren so überrascht, dass sie kaum Gegenwehr leisten konnten. Der Befehl setzte dem Krieg ein schnelles Ende, weil Darth Sidious im Anschluß die Republik auflöste und das Erste Galaktische Imperium ausrief. Nach dem Krieg Viele Klontruppen dienten in der Übergangszeit im Imperium. Insbesondere die geheim auf Coruscant geklonten und ausgebildeten Soldaten der 501. Legion, die zusammen mit Anakin Skywalker den Jedi-Tempel stürmten, bildeten, gemeinsam mit den ebenfalls auf Coruscant stationierten und als Polizei fungierenden Schocktruppen, die Grundlage für die ersten imperialen Sturmtruppen. Über den weiteren Verbleib der meisten Klontruppen, insbesondere der Spezialeinheiten wie der Republic Commandos und ARCs nach dem Fall der Republik ist nicht viel bekannt. Kal Skirata hatte mit seinen Null-ARCs den Notfallplan gefaßt, sich im Falle ungünstiger Entwicklungen abzusetzen und sich auf die Suche nach Ko Sai zu begeben, einer der führenden kaminoanischen Klontechnikerinnen, die nach der Schlacht um Kamino desertiert war. Sein Plan war es, sie dazu zu zwingen, bei "seinen" Nulls und Commandos die beschleunigte Alterung aufzuhalten und sich dann mit seinen Klonen auf Mandalore zur Ruhe zu setzen. Ob dieser Plan in die Realität umgesetzt werden konnte, ist bislang nicht bekannt. Aufgrund des genetisch beschleunigten Alterungsprozesses konnten diejenigen Klone, die nun für das Imperium tätig waren, nicht sehr lange im aktiven Dient tätig sein; einige wurden zu Ausbildern der neuen, rekrutierten oder von anderen genetischen Vorlagen geklonten imperialen Sturmtruppen. Bis auf das gut belegte Schicksal der 501. Legion, sind die Informationen über den Verbleib der Klonarmee bislang sehr dürftig und bewegen sich im Bereich der Spekulation, weswegen sie hier an dieser Stelle nicht zu finden sind. Die reale Welt Für die Dreharbeiten von Episode II und Episode III wurde nicht eine einzige Klonrüstung angefertigt; sämtliche in beiden Filmen zu sehenden Klonrüstungen sind digital erstellt worden. Die Klone wurden vom neuseeländischen Maori-Schauspieler Temuera Morrison verkörpert und gesprochen; sein Kopf wurde digital auf die Rüstungen projiziert. Sein neuseeländischer Akzent gilt im englischsprachigen Raum als typischer mandalorianischer Dialekt der Bewohner von Concord Dawn. Er synchronisierte zudem den Klon RC-1138 "Boss" im Videospiel Star Wars: Republic Commando. Quellen *''Star Wars: Episode II'' *''Star Wars: Episode III'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic, SW Insider #84'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Omega Squad: Odds, Insider #87'' *''Omega Squad: Targets, Insider #81'' *''Equipment Star Wars Short Story Collection'' *''The Clone Wars Graphic Novels *''Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Bio-Droiden'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''starwars.com Datenbank'' *''Star Wars Attack of the Clones - The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Revenge of the Sith - The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter Videospiel *''Star Wars: Republic Commando Videospiel *''Star Wars: Battlefront II Videospiel ! en:Clone Trooper